


Altean Tech And It's Wonders

by jaspeada0928



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, prosthetic leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaspeada0928/pseuds/jaspeada0928
Summary: Back on earth Lance had had an accident and lost a leg. An altean prosthesis was the best thing that could happen to him, and he had no trouble in any of the missions.Until one day the team finds out, he had forgotten to tell them, and it comes as a surprise to some of them.





	Altean Tech And It's Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has probably been done before, but, well.

Back on earth, he had had to ignore the pain. His family didn’t have the money for a better prosthesis and the Garrison only provided basic health care, complaining would only get his scholarship cancelled. Socks were the best he could get.  
But then, suddenly and like out of a science fiction movie, he was in space. And the alteans had such amazing technology.

At first, he kept staring at Shiro’s arm wondering how it worked. It looked to real and the movement so natural. Shiro looked like someone who could stand pain, but he didn’t seem to give the arm a second though. And if that was something done by enemies, who knew what one made by allies would be like.

  
He usually tried to avoid running, but as a paladin that wasn’t something he could do.  
Coran went into his room one day to ask for help to clean the pods and found him taking off the prothesis he had kept hidden until then.  
It wasn’t that he was ashamed of it, but he didn’t want to give the team more reasons to think he didn’t belong there.

And then, like some kind of fairy godmother, Coran gave him a robotic limb. It was more real looking that Shiro’s, matching his skin color , and so much better than his previous one. He could run faster and without pain.  
He didn’t want to hide it anymore, but the topic just never came up and he just forgot it with time.  
There practically no difference between both his legs, and it was easy to forget about it sometimes.  
Coran kept it in perfect condition from him, and maybe because it never came up, or he thought Lance wanted to keep it a secret, he never said anything about it.

  
But one day, after a mission, it started to hurt again.  
They were having dinner, after having showered and changed, and Lance was the first to stand up to leave. He winced when he rested his weight on his leg.  
“Coran, I think you need to adjust it.”he said.  
The man looked surprised for a moment. “I’ll pick it up from your room later.”

“It?” Pidge asked. Lance realized that he had never mentioned it to anyone.  
“Oh, yeah, Coran gave me this cool robotic prosthesis.” He lifted his jeans enough so it was visible. Even thought it looked mostly real, it was evident enough that it was robotic.

Everyone tried the best to catch a glance at it without leaving their seats.

“Bro, why didn’t you tell me about it?” Hunk asked pouting.  
Lance smiled apologetically “I just forgot, sorry, man.”  
“I gotta say it looks pretty cool.” Ridge’s eyes had that gleam that appeared every time she saw some impressive tech “You did a great job, Coran.”

Meanwhile Shiro Keith and Allura were confused.

“You knew about it? When did it happen?” Keith asked.  
“Back at earth, some years ago.” Lance answered.

“And of course we knew about it, Hunk was his room mate and best friend, and I’m his second best friend.” Pidge stated.

“I just- I don’t know what to say.” It wasn’t usual seeing Shiro at a loss of words.  
Lance chuckled, Pidge snickered.

“Yeah, well, what about you, princess?”  
  
“I should have noticed it before” she glanced at the mice sitting on the table and then back up at the blue paladin “But I’m glad Coran found out and was able to help you.”

“Guys, I would like to stay and chat, but I really want to take this think off.” Lance said.  
“I’ll go with you.” Hunk said and they both walked out of the dinning room.  
“I’ll be there in a tick!” Coran yelled from behind them.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me, I’m your best friend.” Hunk complained.  
“I’m really sorry, buddy. But did you see Shiro’s face? Totally worth it.”  
“I gotta agree with you with that.”


End file.
